The Originals
by LovetheKlaroline
Summary: The Originals but with Caroline in Hayley's place. Plotting witches, scheming vampires and a pregnant werewolf. Klaus has enough on his plate and yet more is being added. Is he starting to fall for the blonde wolf carrying his child? Is she starting to fall for him? The streets of New Orleans French Quarter are full of blood and booze and maybe a blossoming romance
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**A/N: So here I am with a new story. This is basically The Originals Season 1 & 2 with Klaroline instead of a Klayley baby. I love Hayley but I wanted to try it as Klaroline instead and with Klaroline actually becoming a couple in the story a bit later on instead of it being Haylijah. I may bring in some TVD character's later on but for now it is TO characters. I hope you guys all had a fabulous Christmas (I would love to hear what you got) The chapters after this will be longer but this is just the Prologue. Please note, I have placed this in the TVD section as not many people look in the crossover section and because I can still put Klaroline as the pairing - if people want me to change the category I will. Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own TVD/TO. Many thanks to my wonderful Beta Nicole (NickeyBish93) **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue: The Originals<span>  
><strong>

*Rousseau's Bar*

Caroline is sat at the bar staring into her glass, paying no attention to the bartender that is approaching her "If you keep coming in here I might start classing you as a regular"She says as Caroline looks up at her with a sad smile"What can I say Jane-Anne, I love the gumbo here" Jane-Anne smiles while taking a quick glance at her sister who is working across the way on the other side of the room.

"I asked around the Quarter about my family like you suggested" Caroline starts, trying to get Jane-Anne's attention. Jane-Anne looked back at Caroline with raised eyebrows. "And"

"Nothing. I can't find anyone who remembers them or anything they could've been linked to. It's like they disappeared off the face of the earth!" Caroline sighs taking a long sip of her wine.

"Well that's because people like you and your kind were chased out of here years ago" Jane-Anne reveals like it was the simplest thing since sliced bread as she steps around the bar and stands next to Caroline to place a map on the top. Sophie watches on as Jane-Anne draws a circle on the map "Out there in the Bayou, the werewolves call themselves Roux-Ga-Roux. If you go out there you should find something, but be careful they're not always friendly"

Caroline takes the map smiling at Jane-Anne, with a nod she takes off leaving the takes a look at Jane-Anne who held up several blond strands of Caroline's hair.

* * *

><p><strong>*Caroline's Car*<br>**

Caroline looks at the map as she begins to drive down a country road as lost as can be_._

* * *

><p><strong>*Lafayette Cemetery*<strong>

Jane-Anne and Sophie enter the cemetery, the mausoleums towering above the sisters. "Don't do it. Jane-Anne, please! What if I'm wrong about her?!"

Jane-Anne doesn't falter in her walk as she replies "That's the beauty of you, Soph. I know you're not wrong, you've never been wrong before. If we don't do this then how else are we going to get to Klaus?"

"We find another witch to do the spell" Sophie states.

"Nobody else believes you Soph, they're too scared. It has to be this way" Jane-Anne explains, As Sophie looks up with tears in her eyes she nods her head and her shoulders slump in sadness."Fine" she says dejectedly.

Jane-Anne pulls Sophie into her arms for a final goodbye kissing her forehead and both cheeks before pulling away "Go. You know what you need to do"

Sophie looks at her sister with tears one last time nodding, then she rushes out of the Cemetery.

* * *

><p><strong>*Mystic Falls – Rebekah's Mansion*<strong>

Elijah rushes into Rebekah's lounge with news on Klaus' whereabouts. "New Orleans? What the bloody hell does Klaus think he is doing there?" Rebekah snaps.

Elijah just sighs "Evidently there are witches conspiring against him. So, knowing our brother, this was a mission to silence and slaughter" Rebekah scoffs and pours herself and Elijah a drink "Well, the French Quarter witches are not to be trifled with. You don't suppose they've found a way to kill him once and for all, do you?" Smiling as she takes a sip of her drink.

Clearing his throat Elijah speaks "Rebekah, in the name of our family, you might try to dial down your glee"

Rebekah lets out a sarcastic laugh "What family? We are merely three distrustful acquaintances who have the misfortune of sharing a bloodline. We have an eternity to argue! I, for one hope they've found a way to make that traitorous bastard rot" Elijah gulps the rest of his drink down, handing Rebekah the glass and walks towards the door "Where are you going?" Rebekah asks rushing after her older brother.

"To find out who's making a move against our brother. And then I'll either stop them...or help them, depending on my mood and how I am feeling" Elijah responds flashing off into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>*Night – Lafayette Cemetery*<br>**

Jane-Anne lights several candles, preparing a spell. She pours salt into certain patterns on a wooden surface. Lighting another candle, she lifts a smoking goblet onto the table. She continues to arrange salt patterns and quietly hums to herself. Jane-Anne lifts a candle and blows the flame out.

* * *

><p><strong>*Night – Bayou – Whilst Jane-Anne is preparing the spell*<br>**

Caroline parks her car in a deserted part of the Bayou, getting the map out, she studies it carefully. Just moments later it bursts into flames "What the hell?" Caroline whispers startled, tossing the flaming paper out of the window and putting the car into reverse, but the car stops and starts producing smoke from under the hood.

"No! Not now!" Caroline groans "Are you kidding me?" She growls hitting the steering wheel as she climbs out of the car; she dials a number on her cell phone.

"Hi, I'm looking for the nearest tow service?" She greets as her phone produces an ear-piercing noise. Pulling it away from her ear Caroline moans in discomfort, throwing her cell phone to the ground she stomps over it, covering her ears.

As Jane-Anne continues to conduct her spell, shadow figures begin approaching Caroline, emerging from the trees. Caroline takes a quick look at her surrounding, she tries to take off but at first step she passes out onto the ground. Sophie half-catches her as the other witches draw nearer.

* * *

><p><em>Playlist:<em>

_Luca - Waiting for lost time_

_Celldweller -Own Little World (Remorse Code& Blue Stahl remix)_

_Robin Loxley & Jay Hawke - Hard Night_


	2. Chapter 1: Always and Forever

**A/N: **Thanks to all of those who have favourited and followed. Shout out to my reviewers **Glarinetta, LoveDria, kleo1616 & glitterkkay. **Thanks to my wonderful beta **NickeyBish93. **Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: Always &amp; Forever<span>**

_Five men enter the ship, heading below deck. They walk down the ladder one by one holding up lanterns for light as the water crashes into the side of the ship it seeps through the wood, and makes dripping sounds. The don't realise__ there are creatures lurking in the shadows, watching their prey. __One of the men in front turns to the men behind him as he whispers. "Where in hell is everyone?"_

"_Deserted. Which makes everything in the hold legally forfeit. Take what suits you men" The leader says in a strong voice walking away. __He and the man walking right behind him stop spotting two coffins. "What do you make of that?" The leader asks. "Open it up" He orders gesturing to the man now standing beside him, he__ hesitates slightly, but soon opens the coffin, to reveal a daggered Kol. __Jumping back in shock the man looks over the body and lets out a shriek. "What the hell?!" _

_This being their chance to let themselves be known. Klaus vamps to the door slamming it shut. The men jumping in fear giving the unannounced vampires the need to finally attack. __The men begin screaming for their lives as they see and feel blood splattering everywhere each man yelling at the top of their lungs in somewhat harmony to the unknown creatures ears. __They finally stop when the only man left is the one who opened up Kol's coffin, he screams "__W__…what are you, who-who are you?" As he holds up his lantern to see who's taking his men._

"_Hello" Rebekah says behind him. The man is startled, he jumps and quickly turns around with his lantern lifted up to face Rebekah. She is vamped up and her veins begin to disappear, as she wipes the blood off her lips with her handkerchief. "Lovely to see such a handsome face after a long journey. Can I eat him, brother?" She asks aloud._

"_I'd rather you didn't" Elijah replies appearing out of a dark corner, smiling slightly at the man as he begins compelling him. "There's no need to be afraid. Just do exactly as I say. You will remember nothing"_

"_I will remember nothing" The man repeats as the compulsion takes effect. _

"_We've had a very long journey, where in which, unfortunately, we lost all of our crew. Therefore, I will ask you kindly to transport our belongings to the shore" Elijah commands._

"_What kind of hell demons are you?" The man questions-shaking slightly._

"_We're vampires, darling. The Original vampires: Rebekah, Elijah, our brothers Kol and Finn; may they rest in peace" Rebekah answers. Klaus step from the shadows of the doorway dragging the bloody leader by his arms. "Are we saving the best for last?" Klaus chuckles._

_Rebekah smiles up at her older brother "Our half-brother. Niklaus. Ignore him; he's a beast" Klaus face is vamped up with blood dripping from his mouth. He laughs slightly at Rebekah's comment, before letting the dead body drop to the ground, landing with a loud thud. _"_We fled Europe and survived the seas. Would you rather I arrive hungry on the shores of our new homeland?" Klaus ponders. Elijah sighs as he looks at his younger brother. "Niklaus, your manners are, as always, without equal" Elijah chastises Klaus, turning back to the man. "Sir, would you be so kind as to tell us where it is that we have landed?"_

"_The French colony of Louisiana, off the shores of a town they have named New Orleans" The man responds. Elijah smiles towards the rest of his family. He turns back towards the man. "Thank you so much. Oh, I do recommend that you find yourself further assistance for the luggage. My sincere apologies" He informs him._

_Rebekah follows Elijah as he leaves with Klaus. The man looks around with his lantern to see his men lying dead scattered across the floor. Some are against the wall; they are covered with their own blood. The walls dripping with blood on them as well. All the men had been ripped to pieces._

* * *

><p><strong>*New Orleans – The French Quarter - Present Time*<strong>

A group of people are being led down the street by a tour guide. "Welcome to the dark side of New Orleans, a supernatural playground where the living are easily lost, and the dead stick around to play" Klaus stands on a street corner observing the people. He enters a market place and heads towards a particular table where a woman wearing a blue-green headscarf sits with a crystal ball and other strange wears. As soon as she spots Klaus she begins packing up her things.

Klaus sits at the woman's table "Good Afternoon. Time for one more?" The woman looks back at Klaus but quickly looks away again to continue packing her things up. "I have nothing to say to you" "Oh, now that's not very polite is it? You don't even know me"

"You are half-vampire, half-beast. You're the hybrid" The woman replies turning to him with a glare. Klaus smiles widely at this before correcting the woman "I'm the Original hybrid, actually, but that's a long story for another time" He pauses to watch the woman's reaction to his next words "I'm looking for a girl-a witch. And I thought perhaps you could help me find her. Jane-Anne Deveraux" Klaus smirks as the woman visibly flinches to the name. "Sorry, I do not know of her" The woman replies, Klaus leans toward her grinning as he hears her heartbeat speeding up, the smell of her fear coursing quickly through her veins. "That's a fib, isn't it?" He takes her hand, smiling comfortingly "I know that you are a true witch amongst this pack of posers, so enough with the lies. I have quite a temper"

The woman withdraws her hand "We witches don't talk outta school in the Quarter. The vampire won't allow it. That's the rules and nobody breaks Marcel's rules"

Klaus seethes inside "Where do I find Marcel?"

***New Orleans – Bar***

Klaus enters the bar spotting Marcel performing karaoke on stage. He waits until Marcel finally finishes his song "Thank you" Marcel says as he jumps down from the stage into the applause and joins a few companions, who hand him a drink. And the people around paying him compliments. Sensing Klaus, Marcel pauses before looking over at him. His companions notice the sudden tension. "Klaus" Marcel greets.

Klaus stands there and glares at him "Marcel" He replies coolly.

"Must be a hundred years since your papa ran you out of town" Marcel states. "Has it been that long?" Klaus questions as they approach one another slowly, stopping only inches apart. "Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake" He responds. "And yet how fortunate you managed to survive my father. I'm afraid, I recently incinerated him to dust" Klaus' aggressive tone alerts Marcel's companions to stand and ready themselves for a confrontation. It turns out there are much more than just a few of them, as half the restaurant gets on its feet. "Well, if I'd known you were coming back in town..."Marcel starts.

"What would you have done Marcellus?" Klaus interrupts as they go nose to nose, the tension thick. Marcel pauses before answering. "I'd have thrown you a damn parade" his face breaking into a wide grin and he laughs, which Klaus returns and they embrace like long-lost brothers. Marcel draws back and places his hands on either side of Klaus' shoulders."Niklaus Mikaelson. My mentor, my savior, my sire. Let's get you a drink, shall we?" He says patting his back.

* * *

><p><strong>*In a private room a few minutes later*<strong>

Marcel chuckles and joins Klaus at a small private table, though they are accompanied by a few of Marcel's men, pouring drinks for Klaus and himself waiting for Klaus to speak. "It's good to be home. Although please tell me the current state of Bourbon Street is not your doing" Klaus jokes and Marcel chuckles. "Something's got to draw in the out-of-towners, otherwise we'd all go hungry" Klaus peers at one of the guys flanking the doorway of the room. "I see your friends are daywalkers" Klaus comments "Yeah, yeah, I shared the secret of your daylight ring with a few buddies. Just the inner circle, though...the family" Marcel reassures him.

"Tell me, how did _you_ find a witch willing to make daylight rings?" Klaus questions. Marcel murmurs "I got the witches around here wrapped around my finger"

Klaus chuckles. "Is that so? Well maybe you can assist me in find someone, I'm looking for a witch by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux. She apparently has some business with me" Marcel makes eye contact with one of his cohorts. "You're looking for Jane-Anne? You probably ought to come with me" He stands and laughs. "Show time!" Marcel announces.

* * *

><p><strong>*Streets of the French Quarter*<strong>

Out on a street at night, a crowd of people begins to form; vampires walk along rooftops and jump on cars, setting off alarms. A large group follows Marcel and Klaus down the same street. "Oh, how's your family?" Marcel asks

"Those who live hate me more than ever" Klaus replies. Marcel turns to him and sighs "Ah, forget them. If your blood relations let you down, you make your own, eh? You taught me that. And what's mine is yours, as always. Even my nightwalkers, the riff-raff" Marcel indicates the vampires walking along and jumping from the rooftop, then grabs a branch off a tree they pass. "Hardly subtle, are they?" Klaus comments.

"It's the Quarter. There's no such thing as subtle, baby" Marcel whistles with his fingers and the crowd cheers. One vampire brings forward Jane-Anne, whose wrists are bound with rope in front of her. "Jane-Anne Deveraux! Give it up for Jane-Anne! Come on, let's hear it!" The vampires around start to cheer and scream. Marcel continues "Jane-Anne Deveraux, you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bounds of the rules set forth, and enforced, by me. How do you plead?" She says nothing just stands there quietly looking it to his cold eyes

"Seriously Jane, tick-tock. You know the drill. How do you plead?" Marcel yells.

"I didn't do anything" Jane-Anne denies making the crowd laugh quietly.

"Mm, that's a lie. You know it, I know it, and you _hate_ that I know it. It drives you witches crazy that I'm aware of your every move. That you can't do magic in this town without getting caught. So, why don't we just cut to the chase, huh? You tell me what magic you're brewing. I'll even grant you leniency. Hey, I am, after all, a merciful man" Marcel declares. Klaus and the crowd observe in utter silence. Jane-Anne scoffs, with a disgusted look on her face. "Rot in hell, you monsterous asshole" She spits.

Shocked murmuring rumbles through the crowd. Marcel smiles. "I'll tell you what. I'll give you one more chance..." He starts to walk away. Suddenly, he swings the branch he's been holding so fast that it slices open Jane-Anne throat. She immediately begins to gag. "Or not" He whispers as Jane-Anne falls to the ground and the crowd cheers. Klaus stares at her body, looking displeased. He approaches Marcel and grabs his shoulder to turn him round.

"What was that? I told you I wanted to speak with her" Klaus says releasing Marcel who begins defending himself. "Hey, I'm sorry. I got caught up in the show. These witches, they think that they still have power in this town. I have to show them that they don't. I never waste an opportunity for a show of force, another lesson that I learned from you. And besides, anything that you could've gotten outta her, I can find out for you, and I will. I promise"

Klaus considers him for a few moments. "Well, whatever it was, doesn't matter anymore, does it?" He replies smiling at Marcel, who smiles back."Good, good. Then let's eat, 'cause all that spilled blood makes me hungry!" Marcel comments walking off. Klaus hangs back to confront one of Marcel's men who tries to walk by, stopping him with a hand to the man's chest. "Hello, Thierry, isn't it? Any more Deveraux witches where she came from?" Klaus points with his head, down towards the dead witch's body.

* * *

><p><strong>*Rousseau's Bar*<strong>

Sophie was chopping vegetables at the restaurant, clearly upset. She turns around and is startled to see Klaus standing behind her. "You're Klaus" She states in a shaky voice.

"I am. And you're upset. Sophie, isn't it? I assume this is because of what I just witnessed with your sister on the corner of Royal and St. Ann?" He replies.

She scoffs "Did you enjoy the show?"

Klaus smirks "It was a little melodramatic for my tastes. So what did your sister want with me? And why did Marcel kill her?" Klaus asks. Sophie opens her mouth to speak but then notices a few men arriving at the bar. "I see you brought friends" She comments. Klaus turns and looks at the men, then back to Sophie. "They're not with me" Klaus murmurs.

"They're with Marcel. That's all that matters. I know you built this town, but this is his town now. He killed my sister because she broke the rules. So I talk to you in front of them, I'm next" Sophie informs him as she turns and leaves. Klaus walks off to approach the men at the bar and sinks his grip into their shoulders. "Are you two gentlemen following me?" He snarls

"Marcel said we're your guides" The first guy says. Klaus chuckles and questions "Oh, he did, did he? Well then, let me be exceedingly clear about something: if either of you follow me again, you'll do so without the benefit of a spine" He tightens his grip until the bartender approaches them.

"Sorry for the wait. If you're here for the gumbo, I'm about to break your heart. We just ran out" The bartender announces. Klaus releases the men and places a 100-dollar bill on the bar. "Your oldest Scotch for my two friends here, love" She takes the bill, smiles, and walks away. Klaus resumes his hold on the men. "If Marcel wants to know what I'm up to, he can ask me himself" He mutters breaking one if their collar bones. Klaus lets go of them roughly and leaves as Sophie watches from the other side of the restaurant.

She then walks out the back alley exit, down a few stairs and stops at a small table covered with lit candles, her cheeks wet with tears. As she tends the candles, the door behind her suddenly swings shut with a bang and startles her. Wary, she remains still when a figure jumps down behind her and she swivels around, but still sees no one. She turns again to see one of the man who Klaus was speaking to inside. "The doors work, you know" She calls. The other man from inside speaks behind Sophie making her twirl back around "You're doing magic?"

"I'm praying to my dead sister. Go ahead, pay your respects" She snaps and turns back to the other guy, who vamp-speeds right in front of her. "Don't make this a thing, Sophie. The hybrid was looking for Jane-Anne; Marcel wants to know why" He snarls. Sophie mutters sarcastically "Oh, that sounds like witch business. I'd say ask her yourself, but I guess you can't, seeing as Marcel killed her"

She turns back to the second man. The first man begins to attack her from behind, but suddenly disappears. She and the second man look up and then turn at the sound of something falling to the ground-a heart oozing blood. The second man looks angry but doesn't have time to do anything about it before their attacker has thrown him up against the brick building, where he is held by a long stake protruding from his chest. The stranger then straightens his coat, turning around to face Sophie. "I'm Elijah. You heard of me?" He announces, Sophie nods fervently before nervously replying. "Yes" Elijah walks closer to her and suggests "So, why don't you tell me what business your family has with my brother?"

* * *

><p><strong>*Mystic Falls – Rebekah's Mansion*<strong>

Rebekah sits downstairs and watches the TV for a few hours before running a bath. She fetches herself a bottle of champagne and a glass. As she climbs into the bath her phone begins ringing. She holds a glass of champagne in one hand and her phone in the other answering it "Yes Elijah" He begins explaining what has happened so far in New Orleans.

"You mean to tell me, after all these years, Marcel is alive and well?" She exclaims and Elijah confirms it. _"Quite. Our brother seems to have wandered into a war zone. And I haven't been able to find him. Marcel, who Klaus sired and brought up beneath his own wing, now rules a menagerie of savage vampires running wild, killing in public of any human to come upon. Witches are held in subjugation. I doubt Niklaus had any idea what he was walking into"_

"Sorry, what was that? I stopped paying attention at 'our brother'" Rebekah remarks and Elijah sighs

_"Rebekah"_

"Our hateful, traitorous bastard of a brother, who's negated any sympathy I once had for him by his repeated efforts to ensure neither you nor I know happiness outside of his own selfish universe" She argues.

"_Always and forever, Rebekah. That is what we once swore to each other"_ Elijah replies.

"Consider this me calling take-backs" Rebekah snaps.

Elijah chuckles lightly and retorts _"Well, you've called take-backs dozens of times over the centuries and yet when our father found us and chased us from this very city..."_

"I may be old, Elijah, but I'm hardly senile. I know very well I stuck with Klaus, and not three years later he stuck a dagger in my chest and sent me into a magical slumber for ninety years. Do you know why? Because I had the audacity to try and live my life on my own without him." Rebekah responds. _"Enough. I believe our brother's in trouble, so whatever is going on between Marcel and the witches, it's dire enough that they'd risk bringing an Original back to town. The witches have lured him here, I'd like to know why"_ Elijah declares hanging up the phone and following Sophie.

* * *

><p><strong>*Lafayette Cemetery*<strong>

Sophie and Elijah arrived at the cemetery, she opens the squeaking gate and enters but Elijah stops in front of the entryway and Sophie turn on her heels. "This is sacred grounds, which means vampires have to be invited in. But, since I'm desperate... Come on in" Elijah enters the cemetery taking a quick look around, then laying his eyes on Sophie "We can talk freely here" She announces.

"Then I suggest you start talking. What did your sister want with Niklaus?" Elijah responds. "Isn't it obvious? We have a vampire problem, and we need help to fix it. Marcel has an army backing him, and the witches have been trying to fight back." She freezes looking into Elijah's eyes "But we haven't had much luck, until my sister Jane-Anne met a girl, a lone werewolf passing through the quarter from a small town in Virginia; searching for her family. She has a special connection to your brother" Sophie informs him.

"What kind of connection?" Elijah asks warily.

"Apparently they have spent some time together ... Some very intimate time and now this special orphaned werewolf girl–she is pregnant. And the father of the child she's carrying is your brother" Sophie speaks brazenly. Elijah's eyes grow wide as he gasps "That's impossible" Sophie shoots back quickly "Nothing is impossible, especially when it comes down to your brother. Think about it – they call him the hybrid, right?" She raises her voice and turns her head. "Bring her out!" She yells over her shoulder standing by as three witches come out, standing in formation around Caroline who looks irritated and confused. Elijah watches her turn to Sophie with a confused face-not even acknowledging Elijah's presence. "Who the hell are you?" She snaps

"Give us a moment, please" Elijah asks Sophie. Caroline turns to Elijah and gasps, not realizing Klaus' brother was in the room. Sophie nods and she-along with the three witches- walk outside to give them some privacy. "So, how long have they been holding you here against your will?" He asks as she plays nervously with her hands "They lured me out to the Bayou and grabbed me. Next thing I know, I'm waking up here, _not finding my family._ And they did all these... weird witchy tests. Not that I understand how this could happen. I mean vampires are dead. They can't have children!" She tells him.

"If you knew my brother's story, it might help you to understand how this is possible. Here, if I may" Elijah explains as he tries to lay his hand on her temple but she recoils. "What are you doing?" Caroline asks suspiciously looking at Elijah with narrowed eyes. "Relax. If you open your mind to me, I can show you" Elijah explains.

"I might as well start trusting you seeing as you're going to be family" Caroline mutters allowing Elijah to touch her head. They both close their eyes as Elijah starts to explain Klaus' story. "In the beginning, our family was human... that was a thousand years ago, now. Although our mother dabbled in the dark arts, we were actually just a family trying to survive in a time when it was quite difficult to do so. And, for better or worse, we were happy"

Caroline closed her eyes, watching the visions Elijah was sending her with a smile crossing her lips. "That is, however, until one night, our youngest brother was killed by our village's greatest threat" Elijah continues. The smile slips off Caroline's face which pales visibly at his next words "Men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon. Our family was devastated, none more than Niklaus. Desperate to protect the rest of us, our father forced our mother to call upon her dark magic in order to make us stronger"

"Thus, The Originals were made. But with this speed, this strength, this immortality, came a terrible hunger. No one felt this hunger more than Niklaus" Elijah tells Caroline. "When he killed for the first time, we knew what he truly was" Elijah says simply, Caroline's mouth opens in an O shape.

"He wasn't just a vampire" Elijah says

"He was also a werewolf. That's how the werewolf curse works. It isn't activated until you take a life" Caroline gasps "Niklaus was the result of an indiscretion our mother had hidden from us all. An affair, with a werewolf like yourself" Elijah reveals to Caroline. "Infuriated by this betrayal, my father forced our mother to cast a spell that would suppress Niklaus' werewolf side, denying him any connection with his true self" Elijah murmurs, a look of guilt passing onto his face.

_***Flashback - 10th Century***_

_"Come, Henrik. Our brothers are fighting again" Rebekah smiles pulling Henrik along with her._

_***Flash***_

_Klaus comes rushing home, carrying Henrik's bloody and torn up body. "Mother!" He yells in despair, Esther rushes out with Rebekah hot on her heels and the rest of the Mikaelson's close behind._

_***Flash***_

_Mikael, holds the bleeding arm of a human in front of Rebekah._

_"Drink!" He orders and Rebekah obediently drinks the blood._

_***Flash***_

_Klaus attacks a human girl, as he feeds her heartbeat slows till she dies. He starts to turn into a wolf. He screams as his bones begin cracking. Mikael and Elijah come running "Niklaus!" Elijah shouts._

_"What is happening to me?" Klaus asks as he writhes in pain. _

_Elijah tries to run to his brother, but he can't as he is held back by his father. "Don't" Mikael warns harshly._

_"Father! It hurts!" Klaus cries out._

_"He's a beast, an abomination" Mikael spits._

_***Flash***_

_Esther, stands in front of a fire, casting a spell. Mikael binds Klaus to a wooden cross. "Elijah! Elijah, hold him down!" Mikael commands Elijah who looks torn between helping his younger brother or following his __father__'s wish. _

_"Brother, please! Don't let them do this to me!" Klaus begs Elijah, whilst fighting Mikael's hold. _

_"Do it now, boy! Now!" Mikael yells._

_"Help me!" Klaus pleads._

_***End of Flashback***_

Caroline's eyes fly open, pushing Elijah hand away from her roughly "Your dad was a dick!" Caroline comments, earning a chuckle from Elijah "I'm Caroline, by the way. You should probably know my name if I am carrying your brother's baby. I mean, I know yours. Your family is legendary. Your brother is a notorious psycho... who I slept with more than once. Classic me"

"I cannot excuse his behavior, but you must understand, when our father hunted him – hunted us – for centuries, every time we found a moment of happiness, we were forced to flee. Even here, in New Orleans, where we were happiest of all. Not long after Niklaus broke the spell which prevented him from becoming a hybrid, he defeated our father. I thought this would make him happy" Elijah states with a shake of his head "He was angrier than ever. I wonder if perhaps this baby might be a way for my brother to find happiness. A way to save him from himself" Elijah finishes with a smile at Caroline.

"I hope this child can truly make Niklaus happy" Elijah murmurs to Caroline who smiles. "I want to keep it even though its father is the most dangerous man alive" Caroline admits as Sophie enters the vault. "I'm glad you feel that way, because we need your help" She announces causing both Caroline and Elijah's heads to snap up.

"What, precisely, is it that you want and what does it have to do with the girl and her child?" Elijah questions.

"We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town. Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire, he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him, and he won't see the betrayal coming" Sophie informs them. "Yes, well, as I'm sure you're aware, my brother Niklaus doesn't like to be told what to do" Elijah states making Caroline snort.

"That's why I brought you here. Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid baby to the neighborhood? Convince Klaus to help us, and no one has to know about the newest member of the Original family" Sophie assures him.

Elijah raises an eyebrow replies "That sounds remarkably like blackmail" Sophie just shrugs her shoulders. "Like I said, I'm desperate" Elijah sighs and rolls his shoulders "Well, then, I have my work cut out for me, don't I?"

* * *

><p><strong>*French Quarter*<strong>

Klaus stands on a balcony overlooking the French Quarter. Elijah appears. "Evening, Elijah" Klaus greets him. "Niklaus" Elijah answers. Klaus smirks at his brother.

"What an entirely unwelcome surprise" He whispers. Elijah locks eyes with him and responds. "And what an entirely unsurprising welcome. Come with me"

Klaus snaps "I'm not going anywhere until I find out who is conspiring against me" Elijah smiles and replies "I believe I just found that out for you" Klaus turns to look at Elijah.

* * *

><p><strong>*New Orleans – Lafayette Cemetery*<strong>

Sometime later, they enter Lafayette Cemetery. "What are we doing here?" Klaus asks.

"You wanted to know what the witches have in store for you. Follow me" Elijah replies as they enter one of the mausoleums. "Sophie Deveraux. What is this?" Klaus growls.

"He's all yours. Proceed" Elijah commands.

Sophie turns to Klaus "You know you're famous in this town? Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus. We know Marcel was nothing but an orphan street rat, until you made him what he is. And now he's out of control. He does what he wants, he kills who he wants. I'm going to stop him, and you're going to help me" Klaus smiles, amused.

"This is why you brought me here?" He questions. Elijah sighs at Klaus and insists "Hear her out"

"I don't need to hear her out. I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time. Elijah, what madness is this?" Klaus states, Caroline is pushed roughly into the mausoleum, a few witches behind her. "Klaus, I need you need to listen to them" She whispers and Klaus' face instantly grows angry "You're out of your minds if you think a few liquor fuelled one-night-stands mean anything to me" Sophie steps forward to begin explaining what has happened. "Marcel may be able to keep us from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift... of sensing when a girl is pregnant"

Klaus' face instantly fills with shock. "What? What are you saying?"

"Niklaus... the girl is carrying your child" Elijah tells him. Klaus instantly begins shaking his head. "No. It's impossible. Vampires cannot procreate" Sophie quickly jumps in. "But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original hybrid, the first of your kind, and this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes" Klaus fights for control over his facial expression before he turns to Caroline and shouts "You've been with somebody else admit it!"

"Hey, I have spent days cooped up here in this freaky bayou, with people who think I am carrying some weird miracle baby! Don't you think that I would have confessed by now if it wasn't yours? And plus Klaus you know I couldn't lie convincingly anyway" Caroline yells defending herself.

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us" Sophie informs them. By their surprised expressions, this is news to the two Originals and Caroline. "If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Caroline won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress" Sophie threatens.

Caroline chokes "Wait, what?"

"Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself" Elijah announces but Sophie shakes her head.

"No. We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules" Klaus turns slowly to face Sophie, his anger barely restrained and his voice frighteningly quiet. "How dare you command me, threaten me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses. I won't hear anymore lies" He moves to leave.

"Niklaus. Listen" Elijah insists. Klaus turns toward Caroline, from whose abdomen he can hear a rapid heartbeat. Klaus listens in wonderment for a few long moments, meets Caroline's eyes, and then closes himself off once more. He turns back to Elijah. "Kill her and the baby. What do I care?" As he says this Caroline begins to feel tears drip down her cheeks. She knows inside he's just shocked, angry and lashing out. He doesn't really want her or their child to die. Klaus storms out of the mausoleum.

* * *

><p>Shortly after Elijah catches up with him. He is walking down a deserted but well-lit street. "Niklaus" Elijah calls to him. Klaus stops and turns to Elijah. His eyes water but his face is angry "It's a trick, Elijah"<p>

Elijah replies "No, brother. It's gift. It's your chance- it's our chance" Klaus looks aghast that he would be given a chance "It gives us a chance to what?" He asks. Elijah sighs and looks at his younger brother.

"To start over. Take back everything we lost, everything that was taken from us. Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined- we were ruined. And since then, all that you have ever wanted- all that we have ever wanted was a family and now we can"

"I will not be manipulated" Klaus states turning away but Elijah vamp-speeds over to block his way.

"So they're manipulating you. So what? With them, this girl and her child-your child-live" Elijah argues.

"I'm going to kill every last one of them" Klaus yells shoving Elijah as he turns away but once again Elijah blocks him. "And then what? Then you return to Mystic Falls to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Forget about the child that you condemned to death? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?" Elijah asks.

"People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power?" Klaus retorts.

Elijah smiles slightly "Family is power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty-that's power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother. This is us, the Original family, and we remain together, always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. So save the girl and save your child" Elijah has placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder. Klaus brings his own hand to Elijah's neck in a brotherly gesture. "No" Klaus whispers. Klaus turns and walks off, leaving Elijah to stand alone.

* * *

><p>Elijah is on a busier street walking back towards the graveyard talking to Rebekah on the phone. "Well, he's doing what he does; given a chance at happiness, Klaus runs in the opposite direction" Elijah announces.<p>

_"Then let him run. That child is better off without him"_ Rebekah scoffs.

Elijah sighs at Rebekah "He's not better off without that child, Rebekah, and neither are we. And what of the girl, she did not ask for this"

Rebekah smiles and asks _"Darling, kind Elijah. Our brother rarely brings us anything but pain. At what point in your immortal life will you stop searching for his redemption?"_

"I'll stop searching for his redemption when I believe there is none left to be found. However I am not only doing this for Klaus' sake I am doing it for the child" Elijah replies and hangs up.

* * *

><p><strong>*Lafayette Cemetery*<strong>

The witches are huddled together in the mausoleum talking in hushed whispers. Caroline stands awkwardly off at the side, waiting for the opportune moment of escape. "Something had to be done, so Jane-Anne and I took charge. Marcel and his vampires are out of control" Sophie justifies

"And you felt that the solution was to bring more vampires, _Originals _into the situation" Agnes questions earning an eye roll from Sophie. "It will work out Agnes" Sophie assures the elder.

"And what is it that is giving you the idea that you can control the hybrid?" Agnes snarls as Elijah appears leaning against the wall. "She can't" He states pausing; he puts his hand into his pocket and places the other on his chin before continuing "I'm not entirely certain that I can, either. But now that your coven has angered him, I have a question: What prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?" Sophie takes a needle and shows it to Elijah; she then sticks the needle into the palm of her hand, as she does so there is a shout of surprise and pain "Ow!" Elijah flashes over to Caroline and takes her hand into his; he examines it to see that there is a drop of blood on her palm exactly where Sophie hurt herself. "What the hell?" Caroline gasps in shock.

"The spell my sister performed the one that had her killed. It didn't only confirm the pregnancy, it linked me to Caroline, and so anything you do to me, you do to her too. Which means her life is in my hands. Klaus might not care about his child but you have made it so clear what it already means to you. If I have to hurt her to ensure that I have your attention then I will" Sophie says to an amused Elijah.

"You would dare to threaten an Original?" He asks

"I have nothing left to lose" Sophie tells him bluntly making the grin disappear "You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind or its bye-bye to Caroline and her child"

* * *

><p><strong>*New Orleans - The French Quarter*<strong>

Klaus returns to Marcel's courtyard party where everyone is still dancing and drinking. Elijah stands above on a balcony, observing the scene. "Hey, man. Where'd you run off to?" Marcel asks. Klaus puts a surprised look on his face. "You mean your minions aren't still documenting my every move?"

"Someone put you in a mood. What can I do?" Marcel asks patting his back.

"What is going on between you and those god dammed witches?" Klaus replies. Marcel opens his mouth in an 'O' shape. "Oh, we're back to that?" He murmurs.

"Yeah, we're back to that" Klaus snaps.

"You know I owe you everything I got, but I'm afraid I have to draw the line on this one. This is my business. I control the witches in_ my_ town. Let's just leave it at that" Marcel confesses.

"Your town?" Klaus questions sarcastically.

Marcel grins and replies "Damn straight"

"That's funny, because when I left 100 years ago, you were just a pathetic little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of the whips of those who would keep you down, and now look at you. Master of your domain. Prince of the city. I'd like to know how" Klaus says as the music stops and everybody watches them.

"Why? Jealous? Hey, man, I get it. Three hundred years ago, you helped build a backwater penal colony into something. You started it, but then you left. Vampires rule this city now. We don't have to live in the shadows like rats. The locals know their place. They look the other way. _I_ got rid of the werewolves. _I_ even found a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends. You want to pass on through? You want to stay a while? Great. What's mine is yours, but it is mine. _My home, my family, my rules_" Marcel announces.

"And if someone breaks those rules?" Klaus raises his eyebrows. Marcel answers and his voice rises to a shout. "They die. Mercy is for the weak. You taught me that, too. And I'm not the prince of the Quarter, friend. I'm the king! Show me some respect" Klaus takes this all in for a few moments, then he vamp-speeds towards one of Marcel's men, bites him viciously in the neck, then drops him.

Klaus speaks with blood dripping from his lips. "Your friend will be dead by the weekend, which means I've broken one of your rules. And yet I cannot be killed. I am immortal. Who has the power now, friend?" Klaus declares as he faces off with Marcel, who says nothing. After a moment Klaus smiles around at the crowd then turns and leaves.

Out in the street he navigates through crowds of people. He stops to see a band of musicians, and then notices a man painting a large canvas. He spots the bartender from earlier who is standing, watching the man paint so Klaus approaches her, she notices him once he stops next to her. "The hundred dollar guy" The bartender comments.

"The brave bartender" Klaus replies pausing for a moment to look at her name tag "Camille. That's a French name"

Cami laughs "It's a grandma's name, call me Cami. Amazing, isn't he?" The pair observes the painter once more. "Do you paint?" Klaus asks.

"No, but I admire it. Appreciate the skill and the time somebody put into it. Every artist has their own story, you know"

"And what do you suppose his story is?" Klaus murmurs.

"He's...angry. Dark. Doesn't feel safe and doesn't know what he can do to help himself. He wishes that he could control the demons that torment him instead of letting them control him but he can't. He's lost. _Alone_" Cami analyses, as Klaus' eyes glisten. He tears his eyes away from the painter and smiles ruefully to himself. "Or maybe he just drank too much tonight. Sorry. I'm a Psych major who over thinks things" Cami adds.

"No. I think you were right in your first assessment" Klaus assures her. She smiles at him, a light blush covering her cheeks, and then she glances back at the painting. "So do you-" Cami starts; looking around she notices that Klaus is gone. Sighing to herself she finishes her sentence "-paint?"

* * *

><p>Klaus walks down a deserted street and sits down on a bench. After a minute, Elijah arrives and sits beside him. "Are you here to give me another pep talk on the joys of fatherhood?" Klaus asks sarcastically.<p>

Elijah shakes his head. "I've said all I needed to say"

Klaus smiles and turns to Elijah. "I forgot how much I liked this town"

"I didn't forget. All the centuries we've spent together and yet I can count on one hand the number of times that our family has been truly happy. I hated leaving here" Elijah replies.

"As did I" Klaus agrees.

"What is on your mind, brother?" Elijah questions softly.

"For a thousand years, I lived in fear. Any time we truly settled anywhere, our father would hunt me down and...Chase me off. He made me feel powerless, and I hated it. This town was my home once, and in my absence, Marcel has gotten everything that I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want to be king" Klaus growls.

"And what of the girl and the baby?" Elijah asks confused.

Klaus looks up and smiles. "Every king needs an heir"

"So is that all this child means to you? A grab for power?" Elijah asks, Klaus looks him in the eye and murmurs. "What does it mean to _you_?"

Elijah sighs and replies. "I think this child could offer you the one thing that you've never believed you had" Klaus looks amused by his assumption.

So he whispers "And what's that?"

"The unconditional love of family" Elijah declares. They both lock eyes and Klaus can see the determination in Elijah's eyes whereas Elijah can see desperation. "Tell Sophie Deveraux we have a deal"

* * *

><p><strong>*A bar in the French Quarter*<strong>

Elijah walks into the bar to hear Marcel demanding Klaus be found as fast as possible. "I do apologize for Klaus' poor behavior. I assume you know that that bite will kill your friend within a matter of days. Of course, Niklaus' blood would cure him" Elijah says sitting in front of Marcel.

"What?" Marcel questions.

Elijah smiles "Yes, the blood of the original hybrid will cure a werewolf bite. Quite a handy little thing when one needs leverage in negotiation" Marcel stays quiet for a moment before he asks "What kind of negotiations are we talking about?"

"Return the body of the witch Jane-Anne. Allow her people to put her to rest" Elijah responds.

"What do you care about the witches?" Marcel states.

Elijah smiles and stands "Well, that's my business, now, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>Elijah is on the phone to Rebekah again. "He's willing to give up everything" He states.<p>

_"Come on, Elijah, does that really surprise you?"_ Rebekah asks.

"I already see it. He's spiraling. He's lashing out in blind rage. You know, the last time I saw him like this it lasted 200 years." Elijah informs Rebekah. She huffs annoyed and replies _"Then leave him to his temper tantrum and come home. With any luck this misadventure will allow us a reprieve from all of his insanity"_

Elijah sighs "He was so close. When he heard the baby's heartbeat, I could see it in his eyes. He...he wanted... he could almost taste happiness. And now his temper has destroyed it. Even if I was to return him to sanity, he just lost Marcel's trust. So, I'm almost out of time to get the girl"

Rebekah shrieks _"Get her? Have you lost your mind? Elijah she's a lone wolf, how do you even know she is telling the truth?"_

"Say what you will about Niklaus, but on my life I'm not letting anything happen to that baby Rebekah I have bargained for something I know they will want" Elijah reassures her. She mutters an _"Ok"_ and hangs up. He walks through the graveyard towards the mausoleum.

* * *

><p>The witches are still in the mausoleum when the church clock starts tolling. "His time is up. What're you going to do now, Sophie?" Agnes declares. Sophie stands up and sighs replying "I'm going to do what I said was going to do" Sabine stands up and begins protesting "What, kill the girl? Kill yourself?" Agnes turns to face Sophie as she replies "Klaus does not care about the child"<p>

Elijah appears. "I do" He comes into the mausoleum, carrying the body of Jane-Anne. "And I bring proof of my intent to help you: the body of your fallen friend, which I procured from Marcel himself" Elijah announces.

"Jane-Anne" Sophie whispers.

"May she be granted peace, Klaus will agree to your terms. I just need a little more time" Elijah informs them.

"You had your time. It's passed" Agnes sneers.

"Shut up, Agnes" Sabine hisses.

"For now, accept the deal. The girl and the child remain unharmed, or Klaus will kill you all" Elijah compromises. He walks away, but then turns around again. "And I will help him"

* * *

><p><strong>*New Orleans - The French Quarter*<strong>

Klaus arrives at Marcel's place. He enters a room where the man he bit lies dying, surrounded by others, including Marcel. As Klaus enters Marcel and Diego rise defensively. "I had time to sleep on it last night. I am not your enemy. Where my family and I failed this town... Marcel succeeded" Klaus says. Marcel motions to Diego not to attack.

Klaus reaches over to a drink tray and picks up a glass. He bites into his hand and holds it, bleeding, over the glass. "My blood will heal him, as though it never happened" He assures them. Marcel nods at Diego, who takes the glass and gives it to the dying man. "The Quarter is your home, but I would like to stay a while, if I'm still welcome" Klaus asks. Marcel's wide grin spreads across his face, and his places his hands on Klaus' neck, chuckling.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Elijah arrive outside a huge, white house. "Thank you" She whispers as he unlocks the door. "You're welcome"<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline pulls a sheet off of an old crib; she begins coughing as the dust gets into her lungs. "Are you alright?" Elijah asks, concern lacing his voice.<p>

"Yeah, it's just dust. This place is ancient" Caroline replies as she observes the room.

"Yes, it should serve our purposes. It's a sanctuary from our business in the Quarter. Right now, you are the most important person in this family. You need a good home. So I'm curious... in all this time, has anyone asked you how you feel?" Elijah clarifies causing a look of surprise to sweep across Caroline's face.

"Well I already told you that I want to keep it" She starts, placing a hand on her abdomen before continuing "But I'm so scared"

"About being a mother?" Elijah asks.

Caroline shakes her head "I – I was abandoned when I was born and my adoptive mother was never around as she was a police officer. So...I don't really know how I feel about being a mother because I...I never really had a good one. I left home as soon as I could and found some packs with little snippets of information on my birthmark. Then I wound up in Mystic Falls with Klaus, he made me feel special, loved" She admits as she stands next to the window.

"I will always protect you. You have my word on that" Elijah promises as Klaus appears in the doorway. "And noble Elijah always keeps his word" Klaus sneers causing Caroline to scoff and snap "Not like you then"

Elijah ignores the disagreement and turns to Klaus "Is it done?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Your underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies. His man, Thierry, yet lives and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter. My only concern now is this coven of impudent witches" Klaus replies with a smirk.

"I believe them to be honorable. They did release Caroline to me. Although, they haven't been entirely forthcoming. Marcel obviously has something that they need. They don't want him dead. There must be a reason why" Elijah ponders as he and Klaus watch Caroline continue to uncover items in the room.

* * *

><p>A girl is sitting behind a window on a bed examining some canvases in a dark and dusty attic. She turns on and off the flame of a candle with hand movements as Marcel enters the room. "I assume it's all quiet out there?"<p>

"The witches know better than to use magic. They know I can sense it when they do. What about the old ones? They're dangerous, and I don't want them to hurt you" Davina murmurs as Marcel sits down on a chair in the room. "The Originals? Davina, as powerful as you are, they don't stand a chance" Marcel assures her.

* * *

><p>Elijah and Klaus are talking in a study. "In addition to the secret weapon he uses to control the witches, Marcel has assembled a small army of vampires. Working together, we can destroy them from the inside" Elijah lists as Klaus leans on the desk.<p>

"And what of Rebekah? Has she stopped her pouting long enough to join the fun?" Klaus asks knowing his brother has been in contact with their sister. "She has made her disinterest quite clear"

"One too many times daggered and shoved in a box, I gather? Or perhaps she doesn't share your unwavering belief that I can be saved" Klaus sneers as he watches Elijah's jaw clench.

"Rebekah may surprise us yet. After all, we all swore the same vow" Elijah reminds Klaus.

"I hope she stays far away. Because in my desire to reclaim this town, to steal from Marcel that which he holds most dear, I have realized one massive vulnerability. One weakness that Marcel could exploit" Klaus says standing up.

"And what is that?" Elijah asks curiously.

"You"

Klaus daggers Elijah with the silver dagger and Elijah groans as he falls into his brothers arms. "Forgive me, my brother. There is no power in love. Mercy makes you weak. Family makes you weak. If I am going to win this war, I have to do it alone"

* * *

><p><em>Playlist:<em>

_Robin Loxley & Wolfgang Black - Every Mother's Son_

_Talisco - The Keys_

_Lana Del Rey - Big Eyes_


End file.
